


Sunset

by leviheichousbrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Difficult Decisions, End of the World, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Levi Ackerman is your annoying neighbor, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Sex God (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is certainly annoyed at you too, Magic, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Protective Levi Ackerman, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sacrifice, Swearing, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex, yes that include levi because he is an old grumpy man, you like old things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviheichousbrat/pseuds/leviheichousbrat
Summary: What if one day you woke up and you realize that you're living your worst nightmare, and that is to be left alone on earth with your annoying neighbor?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> hallooooo, i thought of this story not long ago and i told myself that i'll finish my other works before working on this but i'm too excited for this storyline! o(>ω<)o so i said, wth im gonna start working on this lol
> 
> i hope u enjoy <3

You were left with great awe as you saw the newly opened vintage store in the market near your place. You bit your lip as you excitedly went inside and look.

You're a big fan of vintage stuff. Sometimes, your mother is getting annoyed with you keeping stuff that you just store away in a big glass cabinet in your room when she comes and visits you. You believe that vintage stuff have different stories, so you like to keep stuff like that.

Your eyes were sparkling as you look around. Your heart is very happy seeing all this stuff. If you could buy it all, you would. You really would.

"Hello there! How can I help you today?" an old man greeted you with a big smile. You smiled at him and went to the counter, you noticed a simple gold necklace with an emerald gemstone enclosed in a gold plate.

You pointed the necklace, "How much for that?"

"Oh that is a beauty. I can sell it to your for a reasonable price, 50." your eyes widen. 

"50? Can't you lower it a bit, please? Say, 40?" you gave the man an endearing look. He sighed at you.

"Look, missy. This necklace once belonged to a rich heiress who was important and stuff like that. If you don't want to buy it then stop wasting my time."

You pursed your lips as you sigh, you really wanted that necklace. It is like calling you or something. You just know that, that necklace is supposed to be yours.

"Fine! 45?" the old man sighed, "I won't stop bothering you." you grinned. You're a stubborn one, you.

"Alright! Alright!"

You let out an excited squeal as he agreed. You don't mind because you're the only customer inside.

You walked out of the store with the necklace on your neck and a big smile on your face. You entered your apartment building and you just muttered a curse when you saw who is also waiting for the elevator.

Your annoying neighbor, Levi.

You rolled your eyes as soon as you stood behind him. He didn't acknowledge your presence either because he hates you as well. You really don't like each other.

You just stood there with your annoyed face as you wait for the elevator to open. The elevator door opened and you both entered at once. You looked at each other with a glare.

"What the hell are you glaring at me for?" he hissed at you.

"I just hate you that's all."

He scoffed and pressed the floor where your unit is located. Just to piss him off, even though you're both on the same floor, you pressed the button too.

You can see him roll his eyes and you smirked to yourself. 

This time, he let you out of the elevator first as soon as it opened. You went to your unit immediately because you're really getting annoyed being left alone with Levi.

It started when you first moved, you asked him to help you move your stuff but he didn't help you. You tried to be nice to him but he's just rude. And you, you won't let anyone treat you that way. And you just hated each other since that day, that was three years ago.

You entered your apartment and just left your shoes and bag on the floor. You went to your room and changed out of your clothes that you just tossed anywhere in the room. You wanted to sleep but you remembered you have tasks to do. 

When you do your activities, you really like to do it with music. 

And that pisses Levi off because he can hear it in his unit. But you don't care about him. 

You placed your laptop and books on the table and you opened the bluetooth speaker. You played a pop music and sang along with it while you do your activities.

Levi sighed loudly with a hint of annoyance when he heard your music. He's cleaning his apartment and he like to do it in peace but you are really making it hard for him.

"Fucking brat." he muttered under his breath. He doesn't want to argue with you anymore and just let you play your music but it really pisses him off.

And if something bothers him, he like to resolve it at once.

He annoyingly went out of his unit and knocked really loudly on your door. You rolled your eyes as soon as you heard that knock. You just know it is him.

You clicked your tongue and stood up to open the door and you saw the irritated short grumpy man in front of your door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You're too loud."

You rolled your eyes. "I lowered the volume already."

"Well, I can still hear it." he said with an annoyed voice. You crossed your arms in front of your chest as you raise your brow at him, "Just wear an earphone, dumbass."

"You can't tell me what to do. If I want to listen to my music in my speaker then I would."

He irritatingly scratched his head and glared at you with his dull eyes. "Just do me a favor and move out."

"You do it, you're the one who thought about it."

He exhaled loudly as his eyes narrowed. "Just lower your music."

He was about to go back to his unit when you spoke and that made him stop.

"No wonder you're alone. You're just rude and annoying." 

He turned his back to look at you. "You're living alone too, aren't you?"

"But I have friends come over sometimes. I don't think I ever saw anyone else visit you. Maybe just try to be more pleasant with other people. I bet I'm not the only one who hates your guts."

He raised his eyebrow at you, well, it is true. You haven't see him invite a friend over and you wonder why. Maybe he's just a private person or maybe it's because he's crude and unsociable that he have no friends.

"And? What is it to you? You know, I bet that little friends of yours are also annoyed with your loud and irritating attitude. Maybe just try not to stick up your nose where it doesn't belong."

You huffed out a loud breath as you look at him with disbelief. 

"Oh yeah? Now, I'm thinking you really don't have any friends because who would want to be friends with someone like you? I bet know one would ever want to be left alone with you and never in a million years I would want to be left alone with someone like you. Heck, I do not even wish to be left alone on earth with you, you jerk."

You slammed your door at him. You blew out an exhausted raspberry. You're thinking if you're too harsh at him and you're also wondering if some of your friends hates your cheerful attitude. You just shrugged it off and went back on making your tasks.

You stopped what you're doing for a bit when your phone rang. You picked it up when you see your mom calling. "Hey mom."

 _"How are you my sweet daughter?"_ you snorted a laugh. Your mom likes to call you everyday and see what you're doing.

"I'm fine, Mom. But do you remember that annoying guy that lives to the unit next to me?"

_"What did he say now?"_

"He said I'm loud and annoying. I'm not, right? Tell me!" you pursed your lip as you fidget with the papers on your desk. You heard your mom chuckle.

_"Of course not, sweetheart. Just don't mind him. Oh, I'll come by your place tomorrow. I will cook your favorite food. Do you have any classes tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, I have one in the afternoon. You can come by in the morning at 8 am. How's dad and my lil sis?"

_"They're alright. They miss you."_

"Aw. Tell them I miss them too." you sighed as you look at your table, "Mom. I'd love to keep on talking but unfortunately I have many tasks to do."

_"Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too." you hung up the phone and smiled. You'll taste your mother's cooking once again which you miss everyday. 

Night came and you're exhausted. You decided to not eat your dinner and go to sleep early. You finished all your tasks and you just want to feel the soft mattress on your back and hug your pillow until you fall asleep.

You went to sleep with a relaxed face, not knowing what would happen the next day.

...

You scratched your head and looked at the clock on your nightstand with your eyes still half closed, it's already 9:30 in the morning. You're wondering if your mom already come by. She said she'll come over at 8 am and when she comes over, she usually wakes you up.

You tap the space beside your pillow to get your phone but it is not there. You stood up and your laptop is also missing.

"What the fuck.. did I get robbed?"

You immediately went out of your room and search everywhere, nothing is missing except for your laptop and phone.

"Where the hell is my phone?"

You sighed. You're getting creeped out but you shrugged it off. You made some coffee and went to the balcony inside your bedroom.

You sat down and you noticed that there's not a single person on the street. You frowned, that is unusual because you're living in a city that never runs out of people outside. Ever.

"What the hell is happening?"

You can't message someone because you don't have your phone. You're freaking out.

You just stare outside waiting for someone to pass by. But no one came, not even a car. It's terrifyingly silent. 

"Is it end of the world? What the fuck?" you said a little loudly.

"Hey." you were startled when you heard a voice. You look at the person who spoke. 

"The fuck, you scared me!" you exclaimed when you look at the other balcony beside yours. Levi's there. You were a little relieved. He looks like he's trying to figure something out while staring at you. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? And where is.. everyone?!"

"So, you're still here and everyone isn't. Do you have your phone with you?"

You immediately shook your head. "My phone and laptop is missing when I woke up."

"That's odd. My phone and laptop is missing when I woke up too. When I came out there's not a single person, all the stores are closed."

You are freaking out. But you can't help but realize that this is your first decent conversation with Levi.

"What the hell is happening?"

Levi shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know either."

Levi is now inside your apartment. He can't help but feel disgusted, you're a messy person. There's clothes everywhere. The dishes aren't washed. The magazines on the center table are scattered. But that's the least of his problems. You're both sitting on the couch trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Did you try opening the television?" you ask him and he shook his head no.

You stood up and plugged your television but the 'no signal' just came out. You scratched your head as your mind fills with fear and confusion.

"Am I dreaming? Pinch me." you said as you laid out your arm at him. He sighed and pinched you. "Ouch! That hurts! You hate me so much?"

"You asked me to pinch you and I did. Tch."

You rolled your eyes as you sat on the floor, your knees are curled up to your stomach. 

"What the hell is happening, Levi?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Then figure it out!" you said as you look at him with a hint of worry in your eyes. He bit his lip and tap his foot on the floor as he think of something.

He doesn't even know what the hell happened. He just woke up and do his daily routine in the morning and that is to buy his breakfast at his usual store but no one is there. He looked everywhere and everything is closed and not a single sight of one person, except for you.

Levi stopped his thinking and looked at you when your stomach growled. You remembered, you haven't eaten any food since yesterday. "I'm hungry."

"Then eat."

"I don't have any food in here. I haven't done my grocery shopping yet."

He stood up and even though it is against his will because he doesn't like you, "I have food in my place. Do you want to eat there?"

You immediately stood up and nodded at him with a smile on your face. He sighed and lead the way while you follow him into his unit. Your jaw dropped when you saw his spotless unit. Everything is in place. 

"Wow, you're surprisingly a neat person."

"Tch. What? Do you think I live like a pig just like you?"

You rolled your eyes at him as you sit on his dining chair. "I meant to clean my place you know. I just don't have the time."

"Excuses."

You stopped yourself to mock and be mean to him because he'll feed you and he's the only person left on the earth that you know of. And if you're the two person left on earth, that means that you have to get along with him.

That thought alone gives you shiver all through out your body. You don't want to be left alone with him. So, you have to find out soon what the hell happened.

He cooked you some bacon and eggs and he toasted some bread. You thanked him when he placed the plate and a glass of water in front of you.

"We have to find out what happened." you said as you eat your food and he just sat there while watching you eat like a slob.

"Where do you want to start?"

"I want to look around first, see if we find someone." he nodded at you and he clicked his tongue when you spill some bread crumbs on the table.

"Can't you eat properly?"

You pursed your lip as you realize like you really do eat messily. You scrunched your nose and looked at him with apologetic face, "Sorry."

He didn't answer you and he stood up to get some tissue. You lift up your plate as he wipe the table.

"Tch. Kids." you heard him whisper.

"Excuse me, I'm not a kid. I'm already 23! How about you? I bet I'm older than you!"

He snorted as he looked at you with his eyebrow raised, "I'm 30, kid."

Your eyes grew bigger as you stare at him with an unbelievable look in you. He looks young for his age. 

"What? Are you sure? Why are you so short?"

You noticed his jaw clench as you stopped yourself from laughing. "Just eat, brat."

You just chuckled to yourself as you finish your food. After you finish eating, you went to your unit to take a bath and start finding some people because you're still hoping that there's still some left.

You both knocked at all the doors on the ten floored apartment building, you're both exhausted but the determination weighs more and then when you both got nothing, you and Levi drove around the whole city until it went dark. You can feel your heart ache as you fail to see any people left. You just looked out the window of the car as you silently cry. 

It is kind of scary, all the lights at the street are opened but there is no single person. 

Levi is scared too but he figure that fear won't do anything. 

"Hey." you heard his calm voice, you wiped your tears and looked at him. "It'll be alright. We'll find answers."

You sighed as you gave him a faint smile. You remembered, you might never see your mom again or taste her cooking. 

You might never argue with your father about his stubbornness which you got from him. You might never get to tease your little sister.

You might never see your family again and you never got to say goodbye.

Your heart breaks because you didn't even know what is happening or why this happened. Is God punishing you or something?

And why the hell were you and Levi are the only ones left?

You have too many questions and worries in your mind. But you won't lose hope, you're going to figure out what happened.

You know you will.

You both reached the apartment building and it is dark. You both step out of his car.

Levi was about to walk inside but you tugged his shirt. "Levi."

"What?"

"I'm afraid of the dark and I won't enter that building unless you open the lights." 

Levi exhaled loudly as he looked at you with annoyance. He opened his car once again and got a flashlight from his glove compartment. "Come on."

You cling on his arm as you enter the building. Levi's irritated at you because you suddenly touched him. He hates it when people touches him without his permission.

But then, he gets that you're scared so he just lets you.

He flicked the switch as soon as you entered the building and all the lights opened. Your face lit up but you still hang on to him.

"Let go of me now."

You pouted and you let go his arm. He pressed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to open, you both got in and reached your floor.

Levi was about to enter his unit when you called him.

"We're going to be fine, right?"

He nodded at you. "We will. Get some rest, we had a long day. We'll continue finding answers tomorrow."

"Good night, Levi."

You entered your unit and immediately went to your bedroom. You closed your eyes hoping that when you wake up tomorrow, everything goes back to the way it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did u think? let me knooow <3


	2. Day 2

The bright ray of the sun wakes you up as it touches your face. You opened your eyes and just stared at the ceiling. You remembered, you and Levi are the only ones left on earth.

You don't even know where to start. How would you find some answers if you don't have any devices or such?

You sighed, deeply in thought. Never minding that annoyed Levi is waiting for you to wake up.

You finally stood up and did your morning routine. You got dressed and went out of your unit to go to Levi's. He irritatingly opened his door.

"You sure took your time in waking up." he said sarcastically.

You rolled your eyes and entered his unit. "Please, come in." he said in a mocking voice.

"What? Do you want me to go back outside and wait for you to say 'come in'?" you crossed your arms. You thought you're both getting along well, given that he was kind of nice to you yesterday but you thought wrong.

"Tch. Just sit on the couch."

You sat down and you saw some books scattered on the floor. "Where did you get all of these?"

"I went to the public library last night. I can't sleep."

"So, how is this going to help us?" you asked as you stare at the books. Levi sat beside you as he spoke.

"I just thought about the simulation theory. What if we somehow got inside of a simulation? But I just don't know how.. both of our devices went missing. What if we're inside it?"

You hummed but then you remembered something that you learned when you were in high school.

"If we're inside it, we would never thought that we were in it. Being in a simulated reality is hard to separate from true reality." you said, "And what could possibly trigger for us to be inside our laptops or phone? And if we're in it, how come we're in the same place? Shouldn't we be separated?"

"So then, it's impossible. Then.. what happened to other people?" you shrugged your shoulder. You would give everything to have an answer to that.

"What if we're still sleeping?" he scoffed, "What? Maybe we're in the same dream."

"Do you want me to pinch you again?"

You stuck your tongue out at him, "I don't want. Your pinch hurts so much. I swear you pinched me with hatred yesterday."

"You're really a kid."

You ignored what he said and looked at the books on the floor. It's too many. You stared at him with a questioning look, "Did you sleep... at all?"

"No."

"Aren't you sleepy?" he shook his head. "But why? I can't go on a day without sleeping."

Your nosiness is irritating him even more. "It's because I'm used to it. Ever since medical school-"

"You're a doctor?!" you asked with kind of a loud voice. You couldn't believe that he's a doctor. "I thought every doctor should be friendly and you know.. you're not that type."

He ignored what you said because he doesn't have the energy to argue with you anymore. "Is that why you're always grumpy? You're always short-" he glared at you and you laughed, "on sleep. Let me finish my sentence."

He just unbelievably shook his head and begin to clean up all the books that is scattered on his floor. He can't take to look at this mess anymore.

"I guess we'll have to bring this back at the public library." he said. You nodded but you're kind of curious on what doctor Levi is.

"Can I ask something?" you said as you help him pick the books up. He looked at you.

"You're already asking." you rolled your eyes at his response. "What is it?"

"What's your field? Like what type of doctor are you, like that."

He stacked the books on the center table neatly as he answers you. He stood straight up as he cross his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm a surgical resident." 

Your mouth formed an 'o'. So, he's a surgeon huh. 

"Wow."

"Come on, let's bring this back." he said as he carry some books in one arm. You thought that he's surprisingly strong as you look at him. You stood up and tried to imitate him but the books fell on the floor. You heard him click his tongue, "Weak ass."

You glared at him as he insulted you, "I hate you."

He snorted and answered you, "Same."

...

You walk at the silent library as you both carry books in your arms. You're not used of the world being silent. Well, you didn't expect that you'll have to get used to it. 

Well then what if you didn't find answers? What if the only choice is for the both of you to restart human race? Not that it's possible that the two of you can save humanity. But that thought irks you, having sex with your pesky neighbor? You could just barf.

But you couldn't deny the fact that he's kind of attractive, most especially with his oddly appealing black hair with that undercut and that piercing gray eyes of his- 

"What the hell." you whispered. "Am I thinking that he's attractive? What the fuck is that.."

"I can almost hear your thoughts." 

Your awareness came back when you heard his voice. You looked at him as you exhaled loudly. "Well, I'm thinking of how to get answers."

You stopped and placed the book on the table. You snorted a laugh as you saw him putting the books back in their rightful place, "Just put the books anywhere. Like, who cares if you didn't put them in the right position?"

He hissed at you, "I care."

"Come on, Levi. Just put them anywhere and let's go back to our building. It's kind of creepy in here." you said as your eyes wander around the dull and silent room. "How could you go in here alone? And at night even?"

"Tch." he didn't listen to you and continued to put the books back. "If you just helped me then it would be fast, just get your ass working and put them back."

You made a face but when he turned around to look at you, you gave him a sarcastic smile.

Restarting the human race with this guy? Not a chance.

As you finish putting the books back, you walked outside the public library and entered Levi's car. 

"Can we stop by the grocery store? I want to get some foods for us." you said as you put your seatbelt on. 

"Us?"

"What? Don't you need food and necessities too?"

He grunted, "I do."

"So? What's your problem?" you raised your eyebrow at him as you cross your arms. He didn't answer you and started to drive.

You just tap your fingers at the car door as you hum while Levi drives with his irritated face. "Can you stop tapping your shitty fingers on the door? It's irritating."

Your nose scrunched up as you furrowed your brows, turning your head to look at the _infuriating grumpy old man_ , according to you. "It's boring! There's no music or such. What do you expect for me to do?"

"Just sit still and don't irritate me, is that so hard for you to do? Or you just have to annoy the fuck out of me?"

You huffed a loud breath as you look at him with your displeased face, "How about me? You're fucking annoying too but did I say anything? What did I do to make you dislike me like this? You're the first one to be rude at me anyways. I'm just giving back what you throw at me, jerk."

Levi just scoffed. He doesn't even meant to be your enemy or such, when you asked him to help you move your stuff, he doesn't mean to be rude at you. It's just that he came from a long surgery that day and he was awfully tired.

Then at the same day that he was able to finally sleep, you came knocking at his door with a food offering cooked by your mother, he appreciated the gesture but he was sleepy. Can you blame him?

Levi parked in front of the grocery store as you walk out of his car, kind of slamming the door at him, he exhaled loudly as he follows you out. 

You were about to enter the store when you realized something, it is dark inside. You bit your lip as you nervously tap your foot on the floor. 

"You're a scared little brat." Levi said as he entered the store first, opening the lights. Your lips formed a little smile as you enter the store. 

You just realized, there is an upside on being left alone on earth. You don't have to wait in a long line to pay your stuff. Though, you're debating. Would you just get stuff and not pay or are you going to leave cash on the counter even though no one will care because there's no other people?

"Levi." you called him as you push your cart in the aisle. He looked at you, waiting for you to say something. "Do you think we should pay for this?"

"To who? At the cashier where there is no person?"

You figure that Levi would tell you to leave cash but he didn't. So, you guess it's alright? You just shrugged your shoulders and continued to get different kinds of snack and foods that you'll both eat for breakfast and such.

When you finished getting all the things that you need, you have thought of something that you wanted to do. "Levi, come on. I want to do something."

"What?"

"You hand me the items then I'll scan them in here." you grinned at him as you walk to the counter and picked the barcode scanner up.

You heard him scoff, "Just put them in the bags and stop wasting time."

"Wasting time? Why? You have somewhere to go to? Do you need to meet someone? Oh yeah, I remember. We're the only people left, so can you just loosen up? Might as well have fun in our situation." 

"This is fun for you?" 

"Just stop complaining and come over here."

Levi exhaled as he pushed the cart towards you and hands you the items one by one with a bored face. You have the biggest smile as you heard that sound of the scanner when you put the barcode right in front of it. Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head as he watch you scan before putting it in the bags.

"Okay, that would be.. 70?" your eyes widen as you laugh. "Good thing it's free so, come on."

"Tch." Levi carried some of the bags as you both walk out of the store and drove back to the apartment building. 

You opened your unit and Levi followed you, "Just place them on the table."

You both sat on the couch as you stare at nothing. You don't know what to do now.

"What now?" you asked him and he shrugged his shoulder. "What else do you think happened?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm out of answers. This is just plain impossible but it's real and it's happening. There's no possible way of finding answers."

If something happened and they evacuated the people somewhere then you wouldn't be left alone. You're sure the authorities would check all the buildings. And if something happened, then what is it? When you wake up the streets are not in chaos. There's no big mess, there's no buildings falling. It's just that there's no people.

"Think about it. What could possibly prompt for this to happen?" he asked you, you looked at him and you lift up your legs to couch, curling your legs up, knees to your chest. "It probably had something to with both of us. Since we're the only ones left."

You try to remember your last conversation with him before any of this happens. When did you last talk to him and there are still people?

The day before yesterday.

"I did say something to you the day before yesterday."

He frowned as he tries to remember. You thought that it isn't because of that because that's just impossible. What? Some magical nightmare fairy heard you and did the thing you don't wish the most?

"What is it?"

"I said, I wouldn't even wish to be left alone on earth with you."

He hummed as he nods his head, "So you think that because you said that something happened and you're left alone with me now?" he snorted.

"What? I know it's absurd. But given what we're experiencing right now, I'll say that it's possible. You think there is some kind of fairy that heard me? You know bad fairies like that.."

Levi stopped himself to let out a ridiculously loud laugh. He doesn't believe in shits like that. 

"Fairies aren't real, you kid."

You glared at him as you purse your lips. You know that. But you're running out of answers. "Maybe we're in a TV show and they're pranking us."

"That I'll kind of believe but it must've cost them a fortune to prank us like this. It's impossible. I told you there's no way of finding answers." he said as he lean on the couch.

"So what? We'll just live like this? Until we die?" 

You thought about your family. You miss them so much. You haven't even seen them in months and you probably will never see them again.

"Maybe." he hesitatingly said. 

Levi wants to go back to his old life too. But he doesn't know what to do. 

"No." you stood up. "I'm not losing hope and neither will you. Stand up, let's drive across the country or other cities. Maybe there's people in there. We just drove around this city, maybe only people in this city disappeared. Come on, please."

You look at him with your pleading eyes. You gave him a genuine smile when he nodded at you. "Pack your things. I'll go to my unit and pack mine."

You went to your bedroom and pack your clothes. You also packed some foods and essentials for the trip. You looked around the apartment before going out.

"I'll probably won't see this place for a long time. Hopefully when we come back we find some answers." you whispered as you close the door.

"Okay! Let's do this!" you said cheerfully as you fasten your seatbelt. Levi was getting hopeless but seeing you like this, he thought that it isn't bad to have a tiny hope of saving this world and finding answers even if it's uncertain.

He exhaled as he starts his car. "Let's go."

You're on the main road going to other city near yours. You opened the car window as you let the wind touch your face. "Drive fast."

"Are you crazy?"

"What? There's no other cars in the road. Come on, enjoy this."

Levi didn't listen to you and continued to drive in a normal pace. "Come on, grandpa." you teased him.

"Shut up or I'll throw you out of the car." you blew a raspberry as you cross your arms, eyes glued at Levi as you glare at the black haired man. "Stop staring at me."

"Stop staring at me." you mocked him.

"Annoying." he said and you repeated it once again. "Stop repeating what I say."

"Stop repeating what I say."

He grunted and scratched his head. You laughed at him, "I was playing the shadow game. Let's play another game."

He rolled his eyes as he continues to drive. "Let's play 20 questions."

"How about we play the quiet game? First person to talk would be thrown out of the car. Ready? Okay, shut your fucking mouth."

You just clicked your tongue as you exhaled loudly. Then you thought, you should breathe loudly to annoy him even more.

"Seriously, breathe louder. I don't think they hear you in outer space."

"Oh! You spoke first now I'll throw you out of the car." you raise your brow as you gave him a cocky smile. 

_Why did I fucking agree to do this road trip._

_..._

It's getting dark as you reach the first city. To your dismay, there's no other people around in here too. "Can we stop for a bit. My butt hurts and I'm hungry."

"Alright."

Luckily, you both passed by an inn. A creepy inn.

"Find another one."

Levi clicked his tongue as he drove away. You found one that's still creepy but still tolerable. 

"Ooh. This is kind of cozy." 

You said as you finally entered a two bed bedroom. Levi said that you should be in separate room but you're too afraid. He just hope that you don't snore in your sleep or he will press a pillow on your face. 

You throw yourself at the soft bed as you close your eyes. That was a long trip and you're tired even though Levi's the one who drove. 

"Oi, you should eat first." you heard Levi's voice. You snuggled at the pillow and put a blanket over your body.

"Later."

He didn't pester you and he lay down on the other bed as well. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but he can't. He just stared at the ceiling while he waits for you to wake up.

You woke up at 10 in the evening. You stretched your arms as you sit up from the bed. You look at the other bed and you saw him with his eyes closed.

He actually looks peaceful but he also looks tired. You just stare at his face. His sleeping face oddly makes you calm. You just shook your head when you remember how he is if he's awake.

You want to poke his cheeks and outline his nose with your finger. You bent down a little to remove some hair on his face. You gently fixed his hair as a little smile is plastered on your face. "You look like a nice person when you're asleep."

You whispered as you continue to stare at the sleeping man. 

"Am I not a nice person when I'm awake?" you jumped when you heard his voice.

"What?!" 

"Tch. Why are you staring at me?" you looked away as you walk to the bag with some foods in it. You got a sandwich and ate it, still not looking at Levi. You're embarrassed. You don't know what came over you and you did that. 

"Let's just stay here for the night. Let's continue tomorrow." you said as you eat. Levi stood up and got himself a food.

"Alright." he sat on the chair near your bed. He looked at you as if he's analyzing your entirety with his eyes. You looked at him with a frowned face, "So, why are you staring at me?"

"I was not." you looked at your side. You heard him snorted, "I don't know, okay? Just stop it."

"How can I fall asleep when I know you'll stare at me like that?" he raised his brow as he tries to tease you. You scrunched your nose as you turn your head to look at him. 

"I just stared for a bit and you thought I'll do it again? You're so full of yourself." 

You finished your sandwich and threw the wrapper on the trash can. You lay on the bed once again as you cover your head with a blanket.

"Good night." you heard him say.

You purse your lip as you remove the blanket. You saw him on the other bed already, you answered with your low embarrassed voice. "Good night."

He gave you a small smile and you felt your cheeks heat a bit. You covered your head with a blanket once again.

_What the fuck was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii so did u like this chapter? what do u think? lemme knooow <3


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello just a little warning, this contains smut <3 hihi

You usually wake up because of the sunshine that falls upon your face but not today. Today, you're awaken by the voice of the impatient man who's waiting for you to open your eyes.

"Wake up or I'll spill water on your face." you groaned as you irritatingly sit up from the bed.

"And good morning to you too, Levi. It's a good day, huh?" you said sarcastically as you gave him an irritated face. He rolled his eyes at you.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked you as he stood in front of your bed with his arms crossed. "It's already 9 am, we still have many places to go to and you're still sleeping. Get your ass up."

You didn't answer him as you stood up and went to the bathroom to get yourself ready for the day. But before you open the faucet, you walked out of the bathroom and raised your eyebrow at Levi. "It's fucking 9 am, you're such an old man."

He scoffed at you, "Just say you're not a morning person. Just get ready."

You sighed as you entered the bathroom once again. But you can't help but think, why did you stare and touch his face last night?

You can't help but think his peacefully sleeping face the night before. You thought about his fluffy cheeks, you thought about how would it feel to press your lips into his cheeks—

"Fuck why am I thinking that. I hate him. Okay. I hate him." you whispered.

You just shrugged your thoughts off as you continue to get ready.

You're back on the road again with Levi, uncertain on where to go and on what awaits the both of you. You sighed loudly and Levi noticed it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." you said without any energy as you look out the window but then you think, what's the point of not being honest? You're the only people on earth. Might as well do whatever you want.

You're starting to lose hope. You shook your head to yourself. It seems like yesterday you're full of hope but now.. "Actually, I'm not. I'm not okay for three days now because we're left alone on fucking earth. So no, I'm not okay."

"Well, that's understandable." he tried to said jokingly trying to lift the atmosphere up. Levi's not the type to do things like that but perhaps being left alone on earth with you makes him lose his mind and do things out of his character.

"You know you're so moody, earlier you were so pissed off at me but now you're trying to lighten up the mood."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Then what the fuck do you want me to do?"

You laughed, "Now, that's more like it."

He rolled his eyes at you as he continues to drive to another city and to another. But unfortunately, there's really no other people. "I'm fucking sick of this, let's fucking stop, I'm tired."

Levi stopped the car in the middle of the road. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I want to get drunk." you said as you sit up from your seat. You looked at him, "Come on. Find some convenience store. There's no point in anything now, so let's just live our life and whatever happens, happens." you said.

You don't even know if you mean that. You wanted to see your family again but that seems so far away now.

Levi wanted to protest but he's getting dejected now too. "Alright."

You found a convenience store and got all sorts of alcoholic drinks. Levi shook his head at you when you got too many. "Do you want to die?"

You hummed, "Maybe." he clicked his tongue at you. "If I die, would you die with me?"

"Maybe. I got no one so maybe I'll die with you." you laughed at his response. Talking about death seems casual now. Just like you said, there's no point in anything now. If you die, you die. You live, you live. It seems easier that way but you're still hurting.

You don't really want to live like this. Not sure of what happened and how you got in your situation right now. You don't want to live without your love ones. Now that you think about it, does Levi have someone he wants to see again?

"Levi." you spoke as you put the final bottle in the cart. Levi looked at you as he wait for you to finish what you're saying. "How about you, do you have someone you want to see right now?"

He sighed as he thought about it. He wants to see his patients and see how they're doing. See if they're alright. He wants to see his two friends, the only people he can be able to bear with, Erwin and Hange. But the person he wants to see the most right now, his mom.

"My mom."

You noticed his pained expression. "Where is she before this happened? I don't think I ever saw her visit you. You've seen my mom many times."

"That's because she's dead." he painfully said. In the three years that you've known him this is the first time you saw him like this. You suddenly want to give him an awfully tight hug. But you're hesitating, but then you remembered. There's no point if you hesitated.

You gave him a smile as you wrap your arms around his torso. You placed your chin on his shoulder as you embrace him tightly. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Levi was obviously taken aback. You chuckled as you pulled him in closer, "Hug me too."

"No."

"I won't let go if you didn't." he huffed a loud breath as he reciprocate your embrace. He felt comfortable.

He wouldn't tell you that but he felt solace in your arms. He felt that he was taken care of. He felt that he have someone. You felt him rest his cheek on the side of your head. You were about to pull away when he spoke, "Wait. Just wait a minute."

You can hear his sniffs. He's silently crying. "Okay.."

You caress his back as he hugs you even tighter. You didn't even expect for any of this to happen. You didn't expect to hug your annoying neighbor in the liquor aisle of the empty convenience store while the world is, you don't know, ending?

He finally pulled away, "This never happened."

You jokingly roll your eyes as you snort a laugh, "Oh come on. That was a new moment for us. Never expected for this to happen. Don't worry I won't tease you about it."

"I hate you." he said as he push the cart towards the front door. No, he doesn't hate you.

You gave him a coy grin as you push the cart with him.

"Well, me too."

...

You're back at your apartment now. Well, you just saw your place for a brief moment because Levi said he doesn't want to spend any second longer in your place because it's a pig pen. You rolled your eyes at him for that.

"Well, I thought I would never see this place for a long time."

You placed some of the liquor on the floor as Levi cooks your dinner in the kitchen, since its already 7 in the evening. He said you should eat first before drinking. You stood up from sitting at the floor as you went to the kitchen. "Could you cook any faster?"

"Why are you so eager? We have all the time in this shithole." he said as he furrow his brows at you. "What? Do you want me to tell the food to cook itself faster? Are you stupid? How can I cook faster?"

"I just asked one thing and you answered too much." you rolled your eyes as you walked to the living room, thumping your feet.

"Bratty kid." he whispered.

You silently eat your food, ignoring Levi who keeps on glancing with an annoyed hint in his eyes because you eat messily. "I'll wipe your face on the table if you keep on eating that way."

You gave him a mocking face as you continue to eat. "Whatever, old man."

"Fucking kid."

"Old man."

"Fucki- No, you're not roping me into your childish bickering, you shit." you chuckled as you stick your tongue out at him. "Just eat."

You're now sitting on the floor with Levi as you hand him a bottle. "We'll each have our own drink."

He gave you an _are you fucking serious_ look. "Levi, come on. My arm is getting tired, hold the bottle." he sighed as he got the bottle from you.

"So what now?"

"Just drink." you said as you open your bottle and drank from it. You felt your throat burning as you ingest the liquor but you didn't care.

"Hey! Slow down, kid." Levi said as he snatch the bottle from you. "The fuck, do you seriously want to die?"

"I know my limits, Levi. Just drink yours and then tell me something about yourself because it'll be boring if we just sat here and drink all night." you got the bottle from him once again but you placed it on the floor as you curl up your legs to your stomach, knees on your chest as you look at the black haired man who sits in front of you.

He doesn't usually drink because he doesn't like alcoholic beverages but he said, _fuck it._

Your lips formed an upward curve as you look at him drink from his bottle, he placed it on the floor just like you and looked directly into your eyes. "Why me?"

"Because I wanna know more about you. Now, start talking. I'm all ears."

"I don't want." you scoffed at him and glared. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm." you drank and looked at him, "Why did you become a doctor?"

"I just want to." you scrunched up your nose as you furrowed your brows.

"You just want to? There must be a reason, now tell me."

"You're nosy." he said and gave you a glare. You just grinned at him.

"Well, sucks. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

His ears perk up when he heard you, for the rest of his life? _That's not so bad._ Except when you're acting like a little kid.

He sighed as he starts to speak, "Because I want to cure people. I didn't have the chance to save my mom, when she died. I felt useless. I just sat there and watched her died. We didn't have any money to go to a hospital."

You just listened while you drink every now and then as he tell you about himself. "It's kind of true, you become what you hate the most. I hated the doctors because they didn't check on my mom because we didn't have any fucking money. Ridiculous, right?" he huffed a breath. "I swore to myself, I'll help people as much as I can. I wouldn't be the kind of doctor back then who refuse to treat my mom."

"I have the urge to hug you again, can I?" you chuckled and asked as you wipe a tear on your eyes. You felt sad for him. You didn't felt pity because you thought that he was strong and courageous.

You opened your arms as you wait for him to answer. "I'm starting to think that you have a crush on me. Why do you want to hug me?"

"Because I'm sad!" you stood up and sat beside him. You looked at him and smiled, "Aren't you sad too?"

Yeah, he is. But he's kind of forgetting it because he's with you. You surprisingly make him forget that the world is fucked up. You made him feel a bit happy.

"I am but I'm kind of enjoying these days with you." he said directly to you while he look right at your eyes. You felt your cheek heat up, you thought that it was because of the alcohol that you drank.

You didn't want to admit it but you're also enjoying the time you have with Levi. You looked away as you drink from your bottle.

"Really? I thought you hate me?" you chuckled.

"You know I don't mean that, right?" he said, you looked at him as you smile. "I'm just annoyed but I don't hate you."

Yeah, you annoy him but bickering with you for the past three years have been a part of his routine. He realized it not long ago but he was looking forward in seeing you and having those childish arguments with you.

"Well, I hate you." you said jokingly said as you raise your eyebrow at him.

He just looked at you. You can see his eyes steal glances from your lips. You bit your lip as you cup his cheeks with both hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Your eyes both went round as you stare at each other, unable to speak. "Uhm.. I don't know why—"

Levi didn't let you finish and moved his face closer to you and pressed his lips into yours. Your hands moved from his cheeks to his hair and his nape. You pulled him in closer as you both kiss a little roughly.

You felt a shiver when his arms coiled around your waist. You pulled away as you catch your breath, you opened your eyes and you saw Levi staring at your eyes again.

"Why did you do that?" you asked him with a low voice. He rest his forehead into your own.

"I don't know as well. You don't like it?"

Levi being close to you like this gives you an unexplainable feeling. It didn't felt wrong. It felt right.

You feel like you're in the clouds in that moment. Maybe it was the alcohol that is messing your brain up but it's not. You know what you're doing.

"I don't hate it." you answered, he pulled away his face from you and you can see a frown. "What?"

"You don't hate it?" he raised his brow and lets go of your waist as he sat on his place earlier.

You're shy to admit it but he's so damn good at kissing.

"Fine. You're good and I liked it." you said as you got your bottle and drank from it. Levi didn't answer you and just nodded, smirking on the inside.

Now, you're curious. Did he have previous girlfriends? Probably. He wouldn't be good at kissing if he didn't have any experience. Well now, you want to ask him but you don't know how.

Levi noticed how you tap your fingers on the bottle. He observed that you like tapping your fingers on things, just like the other day. You annoyed him because you keep on tapping the car door.

"You're thinking of something." he said and that caused for you to look at him.

"I'm not."

"What is it?" he asked you, you pursed your lips and moved a bit closer to him.

"Did you have any girlfriends before?" you asked him, he shook his head and that made you frown. "Then how did you get good at kissing?"

"Flings, idiot. Don't you know that?" you glared at him. Of course, you did. "And, I didn't have any time to have relationships. I was always busy."

You didn't answer. Once again, silence fills the room. You didn't know what to do now. You both sat there silently as you drink. No one dares to speak.

You looked at each other and automatically you both know what to do. You found yourself, kissing and touching him again. You both kiss hungrily, your arms wrapped around his torso as you pull him closer to you.

Your back touched the cold floor as you continue the heated kiss. Levi placed his arm on the floor, supporting his weight while he's on top of you.

He pulled away from your lips and placed his mouth on your neck. Sucking and nipping on your skin as he leave marks on your neck, making you moan in pleasure.

His hands wanders around your waist up to your chest. He pressed his hand on your clothed breast and move his hand massaging it.

"Levi.." you called his name breathily. He pulled his face up and looked at you with his lustful eyes. "Bedroom."

He didn't say anything and you both stood up, you eagerly kiss him again as you coiled your arms around his shoulder. He placed his hands on your ass and you jump a bit, wrapping your legs on his waist.

He walked into the bedroom while carrying you, your lips crushing hard, you smirked when you heard his groan while you bit his lower lip and sucks it into your mouth. He squeezed your butt and that made you squeal.

"Levi!" you said and playfully hit his back. He frowned at you.

"What? You bit my lip."

You just giggled and once you enter Levi's room, he placed you on the bed and gets on top of you as he brushed his lips into yours once again. Your hand went to the hem of his shirt, you lift it up and left him with a bare upper body.

Your heart beats faster while you do all the kissing and touching. You certainly didn't plan for this to happen. Just days ago, you were bickering with him on the elevator or outside the hall. Now you're in his bedroom, moaning and arching your back underneath him.

The only thing that matters right now is him. Only him. You didn't have any care in the world now because all you care about is how happy you feel with Levi.

You don't know what happens tomorrow and the next days. Being with Levi makes that alright for you.

Levi did the same thing and reached the end of your shirt, pulling it up exposing your covered chest. He removed your bra and pressed your breasts together.

You bit your lip and lets out a low moan when he licks your nipple while the other is being played with by his thumb, you ruffled his hair as you whimpered at the sensation. He pushed his hand in between your thighs, his fingers rubs your clothed crotch.

"Levi.." you moaned his name and that made his ears twitch, it turns him on even more. He sucked and twirl his tongue around your nipple to hear your moans even more.

He pulled away and removed his remaining clothes, you also remove your shorts along with your undergarments.

"I'm naked with you. Wow." you said and Levi scoffed at you. You chuckled as you helped yourself up and pushed him into the bed, "Can I suck you?"

He was taken aback by your direct question but then he nodded.

You've always been straightforward about things. You just didn't expect you'd be blunt in this situation too. Levi groaned when your hand touched his hardened cock and moved up and down.

"Fuck.." he whispered and that made you smirk. You tighten your grasp on his shaft, he groaned and his hand gripped your nape to pull your lips close to his.

He kissed you sloppily as you move your hand on his cock causing for him to groan in your mouth.

You pulled away and gave him a quick peck on his lips before you move your mouth on his dick. He watched you intensely as you lick the tip of his cock. He relaxed his back on the headboard as he grip your hair, pushing your head into his fully hard dick.

You suppressed a moaned in his cock and started to bob your head up and down in a steady pace, your hot mouth gives him intense feelings in his lower abdomen. You can hear him mutter under his breath while you take him in your mouth.

"Oh fuck.." he can almost feel the high of his orgasm because of the feeling and the way you look while you suck him right now. Your lips getting a bit swollen and wet, your ass sticking up a bit.

You like seeing him like this. You like seeing him lose his mind while you suck his dick in your mouth. You want him to grip your hair even tighter, you moved your head upward and heard a pop when you pulled away from his cock. His breath hitches as he looks at your reddened lips.

"You liked that?" you asked as you move to straddle him, you both moaned as you sat right on his cock, his held your waist as you move slowly above him.

He guides your movement as you ride his dick towards your orgasm. "Oh fuck.." you whispered.

He looked at you with his mouth slightly opened. You held onto his shoulder as you move in a fast pace, Levi grunts and rolls his hips up, you both move in a perfect rhythm. The only thing that you can hear is your loud moans and the creaking of the bed.

You looked at Levi, he looked so attractive with that hooded eyes, his panting and the sweating. You buried your face on his neck while you move up and down, your fingernails raking on his back as he nipped your shoulder. His hands gripping your waist as he slammed his cock in your wet hole.

"Stand up." he said with a breathy voice. You immediately obeyed him and stood from the bed, confused on what he wants to to.

He stood up and turns you around, facing your back at him, he wrapped his hand around your throat while he pushed you on the glass door of his balcony.

"I like how you think." you said as you held onto the door, he tightened his grasp on your throat but not too tight that you can't breathe.

"Fuck, Levi!" you screamed when he slammed his dick on you, hips pounding as he move in a hard and fast pace. You feel like the glass door will break but you didn't care.

He pulled your head up from leaning on the door through his hand that's on your neck, your head thrown back while he jerk his hips on you.

He bent a bit as he kisses and bites your back. You're certain you'll have bite marks tomorrow but you'd like that even more.

You feel like melting when you heard his groans on your ear.

"I'm close." you shakily said as his movements becomes sloppy. Just thinking about you coming on his cock makes his insides bubble with pleasure. Your knees weaken when you felt your high, you blacked out for a bit as you cried out of pleasure. Levi pulled out when he felt his satisfaction, he shoots his load into your back.

He lets go of you and turns you around to face him. He gave you a soft kiss on the lips which you responded too.

"That was amazing." you said while you pulled away, still panting. He picked his shirt up on the floor and wiped your back with it.

You both lay down on the bed, only a blanket covering your bodies.

You chuckled a bit when you remembered your thoughts when you were at the public library.

"Why?" Levi asked you with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing. I was just thinking when we were at the library, I can't imagine me having sex with you but now I just did." you turned to your side to look at him.

"And why are you thinking of that?"

"You know, I was thinking if the solution is to repopulate the earth." he rolled his eyes and shook his head at you.

"You're ridiculous." he said and pulled you close to him. You leaned on his shoulder while your hands are on his chest.

"So, what does this mean for us?" you asked him with a low voice. You know that it was spur of the moment but you don't mind involving your feelings in this.

Or is it too early?

But then, what's the point if it's too early or not? You can do whatever you want now. Something inside the both of you knew that this would eventually happen.

"I don't know." he said, you sighed as you close your eyes.

"Let's just enjoy every moments together. Whatever happens, happens."

He doesn't mind doing this. He doesn't mind being with you. Perhaps being left alone on earth isn't that bad because he's with you.

Having you with him makes everything alright. Maybe he can live in this reality after all, just the both of you. Against this shitty and mysterious world.

Levi pulled the blanket up to your shoulder, "Alright. You should sleep now." he placed a gentle kiss on your hair.

You yawned as you embraced him tightly. "Good night, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok what did u think? lemme knoooow in the comments <3


End file.
